Academia Vocaloid
by Neko444Sama
Summary: Hatsune Miku quiere ser una Idol como todos sus amigos, y Alguien no muy confiable la va a ayudar. ¡Disfruta de cada una de sus aventuras! Avertencia: AkaitoxMikuXKaito, LenxNeru, RinxMikuo, LukaxGakupo, GumixGumiya, TetoxTed Si no te gusta alguna de estas parejas, No lo leas, Ahorrate un disgusto, y ahorramelo a mi.


**Academia Vocaloid**

_**Neko: Hola a Todos este mi Primer fanfic!..*interrumpida***_

_**Len-Kun: Nuestro ¬¬**_

_**Neko: Tu no ayudaste en Nada, solo escribiste tus propios guiones!, Ahora vete que Estoy trabajando *Lo manda al espacio con una patada* ''nunca aprende u_u'', No le hagáis caso a Len n_nU está loco, ahora volviendo a donde me quede, este es mi primer fanfic no seáis muy duros por favor!, ningún personaje me pertenece excepto uno, Ahora sin más, ¡Disfruten!**_

**Capitulo 1 By: Neko444Sama and Len-kun.**

Nace otro aburrido lunes, todos debian asistir al colegio… los rayos del sol alumbraban la cara de Miku, una muchacha de pelos aguamarinos y ojos del mismo color, despertó, Miku se levanto fue al baño y cuando salió ya estaba lista, sus dos coletas, una falta roja y negra, medias negras más arriba de las rodillas, una remera a tirantes negra con un corazón rojo y una camperita blanca.

Bajo las escaleras aun con sueño llevando la mochila en uno de sus brazos, cuando llego a la sala se sentó en una silla esperando, cuando se percato de que alguien estaba en la cocina.

-Mikuo ¿estás haciendo el desayuno? – pregunto asombrada al oler un sabroso olor que llegaba de la cocina.

- Hm, Onee-chan ¿ya te despertaste?

-¡Sí! ¡Con muchos ánimos!

-Qué raro, parece que va a llover –observando las nubes en el cielo.

-Grrr!, - decía furiosa, pero estaba acostumbrada Mikuo siempre la molestaba de todos modos.

-Onii-chan ¿puedo ir con Kaito al parque de diversiones?- puso cara de cachorrito.

-K-Ka-Kaito! ¿Quién es ese? – pregunto irritado, mientras le servía la comida a Miku.

- Un chico de mi cla…

-¡NO!, ya te dije que saldrás con un chico a los 30 Onee-chan. – Agr! Odiaba la idea de que Miku saliera con un Chico, ella era la única pariente que le queda, sus padres murieron apenas el tenia 5 y Miku 3 años, pensar que un chico le robe a su hermanita, ajajajaja, sobre su cadáver.

-Está bien- de todas formas Mikuo era muy sobre-protector, si digiera que si sería un milagro.

Miku termino de comer, y estaba en camino al colegio, como odiaba el colegio no la ayudaba en nada a ser una Idol solo la clase de música, Matemáticas le causaba mareos y olvidaba las letras de algunas canciones, esa era su materia más odiada, encima que era pésima con los números

Llego a la entrada de un pequeño colegio, parece que llego temprano, no había casi nadie en el colegio… solo estaban los UTAU's donde estaba su hermano. Al pasar cerca de allí, Akaito le guiño el ojo, Miku solo se sonrojo y siguió su camino a su salón, entro en su salón no había nadie, solo Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine y Kamui Gakupo.

-¡Hola Chicos! – los saludo con alegría.

- ¿Cómo estas Miku-chan? – saludaron Len y Gakupo, Len el hermano de Rin Kagamine o más bien su sirviente siempre atendía los caprichos de su hermana, Gakupo un samurái que la primera vez que estuvo aquí era maltratado por todos

-¡Hola Miku!- saludo con alegría Kaito, su mejor amigo de la infancia, lástima que los tuvieron que separan por mucho tiempo, cuando Kaito volvió ya no era el mismo de antes… la trataba más… ¿dulce?, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Miku ¿puedo hablarte en privado? – dijo lo más impaciente Kaito.

-Hai!

- Estos dos van a terminar juntos…- dijo Gakupo. –Lástima que Miku no se da cuenta de que Kaito está enamorado de ella.- agrego Len, haciendo que a Gakupo le caiga una gotita por la cabeza tipo anime.

-¿Vas a ir al parque? – pregunto sonrojado Kaito

-No…

-¿No quieres ir conmigo verdad?

-No, No, no es eso, solo que Mikuo no me deja, y si voy seguro estará escondido vigilándome.

-Está bien – Se puso en una esquina del aula, y como que empezó a reflexionar,

-Jajaja, el rechazo perfecto, ne Gakupo?- parece que Len le disfrutaba de eso.

-Pobre Kaito…- El además de reírse se preocupaba por su Amigo Kaito. –Eso fue cruel Miku.

-He?, Yo… no quería que se pusiera así

-Si Miku demasiado cruel para Kaito- se moría de risa Len

-¿Que es tan gracioso Len? – pregunto irritada.

-Nada, nada, solo me rio de Kaito, porque no es libre

-¿Libre?

-No, no, no es nada Miku, Len no comió muchas bananas, está empezando a decir tonterías- Gakupo cubrió a Kaito. -¿¡Que te pasa Len?¡, no ves que Kaito debe confesarse, no arruines eso- le susurro a Len quien se moría de risa,- ''no estaría mal molestarlo un poco'', Oye Len, a ti también te pasara esto, con la rubia… ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, Neru…- le susurro en forma de burla.

-C-Cállate –Cuando mencionaban su nombre se ponía muy nervioso, prueba del cariño que le tiene.

Ya todos estaban ahí, Saludo a Rin, Luka y a Gumi, también apareció Yukii que estaba acosando con la mirada a Hiyama, Meiko le enviaba mirada asesina por estar con Kaito pero Miku solo la ignoro. La clase empezó y Hiyama estaba por dar examen sorpresa. Todos estaban asustados nadie estudio, solo Luka y Gumi, a Len se lo veía maldecir al profesor que le causo una gracia, que Kiyoteru descubrió.

-¿De qué se ríe Hatsune?

- Yo… Etto.. de nada

- No me fio de usted Hatsune, Castigada.

Miku no dijo ni una palabra, hiso el examen y olvido otra letra de una canción, entrego el examen, un 5 de nota, y se quedo en el castigo limpiando el aula al final de clases, cuando escucho un ruido.

-Ya terminaron las clases, ¿Quién estará aquí? – se pregunto asustada

-Holaaaaa!, ¿Quién esta hay?- mas asustada no podía estar – ''Espero que no sea un fantasma'' – se le abrieron los ojos tan solo pensar en eso. Si, Miku era asustadiza.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas y las ventanas solas, entro una presencia maligna, todo el cuarto oscureció y un brillo hiso aparecer a una persona con orejas de gato, una Neko, todo vestida de purpura y negro, con una sonrisa maligna pero como estaba con la cabeza baja no se le veía los ojos. (N/A: ese es mi personaje, el que me pertenece e.e)

-Dime, Miku Hatsune ¿Quieres ser una Idol? – pregunto con esa sonrisa malvada, mostrando unos ojos dorados.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Si no tuviera tanto miedo ya se había desmayado -¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Yo quiero convertirte a ti y a tus amigos en Idol's ¿Acaso no es lo que quieren? – mostro una sonrisa de lado - ¿Quieres que te ayude, ne? – después de preguntar eso mostro una cola de gato, moviéndola asustaba a Miku.

- Si quiero ser una Idol, pero no confió en Ti – realmente, ¿Quién confiaría en Una Neko malvada? – ¡No me lastimes! – dijo paralizada del miedo.

La Neko solo sonrió, si quería ser una Idol y eso es algo que ella cumpliría, a ella y a todos sus amigos. Estaba ronroneando y moviendo la cola más rápido, la haría Idol le guste o no.

-Miku Hatsune, te ayudare te guste o no, Así que prepárate a ti y a tus amigos les cambiara la vida por siempre – dio media vuelta, salió del salón y con un salto desapareció del lugar a risas.

Miku estaba realmente asustada ¿a qué se refería con que le cambiara la vida? ¿Qué planea esa chica? Lo que sea no era nada bueno, termino la limpieza, se fue del colegio dispuesta a contarlo lo ocurrido a su Hermano.

**Continuaraaaa!**

**Neko: ¿Y qué les pareció? A mí no me convence, me parece absurdo T_T, bueno si al menos están leyendo comenten, un comentario positivo o negativo, lo que sea, sus comentarios dependen de si continuo o no. Como dije en el principio es mi primer fanfic, Piedad! Por Favor! XD**

**Len-Kun: Ténganle Piedad a la pobre sin imaginación n_n**

**Neko: Otra vez Tu ¬¬, te dije que te quedaras en casa!**

**Len-Kun: no podía si no estás tú *la toca***

**Neko: Maldito pervertidooooooooooooooo! **

**Len-Kun: Dejen Reviews! Ayud…!**

***Fin de la trasmisión***


End file.
